


That's My Seat

by ScorpionCyclone555



Series: How They Met [1]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform, lots of fluff, scorpion au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionCyclone555/pseuds/ScorpionCyclone555
Summary: "You’re sitting in the booth I always sit in but you refuse to move and I refuse to let you have it so we end up sharing a booth"Quintis AU





	1. Chapter 1

Toby glances down at his phone, then back up at the illuminated sign reading 'Kovelskys'. This was his only choice at the moment.

He sighs to himself as he continues walking down the dreary sidewalk. He had just moved to LA, in hopes to escape his previous life, and start new.

One of his old pals from Harvard had offered him a job, so...he accepts, packs his things, and leaves.

And let's just say, that so far...things are not going as well as he hoped.

His jacket is soaked, and his hair is wet, his curls hanging loosely and sticking to his forehead, despite the hat resting atop his head. 

The once in forever rain his friend had promised was by no means true judging by what he's seen so far.

His feet clomp as he walks through the parking lot, and under the awning, to escape the torrent of rain.

Readjusting his bag on his shoulder, containing all his belongings.

He grumbles, as he pushes open the glass door. The bell jingling as he entered.

Shredding his coat, then pulling off his hat, and tipping it to let the excess water empty into the trash can, and hanging the coat over his arm.

Taking a quick glance around the diner, he can tell that it's well known, judging by the line of people waiting to grab their food, and be on their way.

Los Angeles is a go go town, and people hardly ever sit down to enjoy their food on a regularly basis. Unless their older, or have children; and he doesn't think either of them would be here at this time of night.

He chuckles to himself and takes his seat at a booth in the corner. It had a nice view of the town, and it was a comfortable and secluded place to eat. As he sits, he glances around him at the many open seats throughout the restaurant. He was pretty much the only one, except for a few people on their laptops, scattered around.

He uses his hands and fingers to run through his hair, and fix it back up to the way it was supposed to be. Water droplets scatter all over, as he attempts to dry it.

His shirt is wet, but not as soaked as the rest of him. So it's a little bearable, as he sits in the dry and comfortable restaurant. Unlike the outside.

A waiter comes by, and offers him some coffee. Which he gladly accepts with a nod.

He really needed it after the day he's had. Traveling across the country, and walking through Los Angeles, because of the lack of money for a car. It can all really take a toll on a man.

He adds sugar, and hazelnut creamer to his coffee. Just the way he likes it.

Taking a sip, he lets out a contented sigh, and leans back into his seat, closing his eyes.

He's able to relax for all of three minutes before an annoying tapping sound resonates. He cracks open one eye, to see a short woman with raven black hair standing there.

He wonders for a moment if she's a waitress, but he's soon to realize that she isn't. Judging by her irritated expression, and outfit.

"Uhm...can I help you?" Toby asks, raising a brow at the lady standing angrily in front of his booth.

He sips at his coffee and sits up just a bit, as he waits for her answer.

"That's my seat" she snaps, shooting him a glare, and crossing her arms over her chest.

Toby glances around at the booth with a confused expression. "Uhhh...I don't think so. By the looks of it, this is my seat"

He can hear her growl under her breath, as she continues to glare daggers at him.

"Get up" 

This time Toby crosses his arms over his chest, as he looks up at her cockily. "No"

She growls some more, and glances around at the pretty much empty diner. Then back at the smug man sitting in her seat.

"You are sitting in the booth I always sit in. So move!" She tries again.

Toby finds the situation all too entertaining, much to her dismay.

"I'm sorry Ms. but I'm afraid I got here first. But you are welcome to sit with me" he says with a wink. Gesturing to the seat across from him. As he places his wet hat back on his head.

This was definitely starting to make up for the crap of a day he's had. It's not every day that you meet a stubborn woman that accuses you of sitting in their seat in an empty diner. 

If this was a usual thing in California, then he's going to have a heck of a time.

She scowls, and grumbles as she reluctantly sits down at the booth with him. 

Toby smirks as he takes another sip of his coffee. "May I ask your name?"

"Happy" she sneers.

"I'm not sure if that is sarcasm about you're emotions...or if that's your actual name"he says, with a frown.

She doesn't answer. She just crosses her arms, and continues to glare across the table at him.

He studies her for a moment. The way she sits, the way her brows furrow, and the way she blocks herself from him, along with the rest of the people in the diner. 

She demands to sit in one of the most secluded spots out of the whole restaurant. Plus...she's stubborn about it. This was definitely one special woman.

In the middle of his prognosis he notices the calluses on her hands and fingertips, and he cocks his head to the side in curiosity. "You play guitar?"

He watches as her brows furrow in confusion. "What?"

He nods at her hand, "you have calluses on your hand. I'm guessing you either play and instrument, paint, or work with machines"

Happy's eyebrows lower in suspicion. "I'm a mechanical engineer. I like machines"

Toby nods his head like he expected as much, which ticks her off to no end.

He can tell that it bothers her, and he can tell that she's a very private person just by the way she sits. She has her walls layered up high. And he...one of the best shrinks in the world, has trouble seeing around them.

And in all honesty...it intrigues him. It gets boring to always know what someone is thinking. It's nice to have a challenge every once in a while.

"What about you?" Happy says, in an attempt to avoid the awkward silence engulfing them.

He glances up in surprise. "I'm a Harvard trained behaviorist. Medical doctor, and psychiatrist; but mainly psychiatry"

Happy's eyebrows furrow in annoyance, "is that what you were doing Doc? Studying me? Reading me like a book?"

As Happy continues to yell at him, Toby just nods his head and leans back. "Yeah, I was. But you," he points a finger at her, "sweetheart are a tough nut to crack"

He watches as her nostrils flare angrily, and the scowl returned, "call me that again, and you won't ever walk on those two legs of yours again"she threatens.

Toby chuckles, and nods his head, "sure thing sweet cheeks"

She continues to growl at him, and he continues to laugh. His soaking grey shirt riding up in the process.

He can see her gaze flicker down to his now exposed skin, then quickly back up to his chest, before hiding her burning face in her hands.

His shirt was sticking tightly to his skin, showing off the toned muscles hiding beneath, and he smirks triumphantly.

"You like what you see?" 

Happy pretends to groan in annoyance, and throws her head back. Continuing to hide her red face.

"Fine," he says with a chuckle, grabbing his jacket, and pulling it on over his shirt, "is that better"

Happy grunts, "don't flatter yourself Doc."

He raises an eyebrow at her, while she continues to avoid eye contact with him.

They sit in silence for a couple more minutes, watching the cars slowly drive down the roads.

"You people drive like it's a freaking snow storm. It's just a little light rain" he mutters mostly to himself.

"It doesn't rain that much here. So people get a little worried and excited when it does happen" he hears a voice behind him say.

He turns his head to the side to see their waiter standing beside their table.

He raises a brow, and his eyes gaze over the length of her body, "why, hellllo" he flirts, tipping his hat.

She giggles and pulls out her notepad, while Happy grumbles 'perv' under her breath. 

"What can I get you two this morning" She asks.

Toby points to his choice on the menu. "I think I'll be getting that spicy omelet...I like spicy stuff" he says with another wink, and chuckle.

The waiter blushes, while she writes down his order, then turns to Happy.

"And you Ms. Quinn?"

Happy hands her the menu sitting at the end of the table. "My usual please" she says with a scowl, and turn of her head to gaze back out the window.

The waiter nods, and skips off to the kitchen area to relay the order. While Toby watches with a grin as her short skirt goes along with her.

"Perv" Happy grumbles.

Toby hears and turns his attention back to Happy. "Ms. Quinn. We have just met, it is very unlikely for you have to fallen head over heels in love with me already"

As soon as Happy hears that comment leave his mouth, she swiftly turns her head, and hangs her mouth.

"You are an annoying, stubborn, condescending pervert, that was sitting in my booth. I had no choice but to sit with you, and hold a conversation. And there is no way, I would ever fall for you, just judging by what I've seen today" she huffs.

Toby nods his head, and leans his elbows on the table. "So you were into me before I flirted with that waitress?" 

"Wha!? I barely know you" Happy says, quite loudly. Drawing the attention from others sitting around the diner.

Toby replies with a grin. "I barely know you, but I find you aesthetically pleasing, and quite charming"

Happy rolls her eyes. "That's something my boss would say"

Toby pursed his lips in confusion, "I find it odd, how you didn't object to me flirting with you. I am definitely making some progress" he says with a grin.

He was having way too much fun with this. Teasing strangers wasn't something he often did in his spare time, but Happy was definitely different, and he enjoyed getting the reaction from her.

Happy grumbled some more, "I'm not your patient Doc"

Toby chuckles some more, "Giving a nickname to someone you just met, is also a sign of attraction. So tell me Happy Quinn, are you in love with me?" He asks with a dopey grin.

"The only reason I call you Doc, is because I don't know your real name" Happy says, crossing her arms over her chest once again.

"My apologies," he reaches his hand over the table to shake her hand, "I am Dr. Tobias M. Curtis. Genius psychiatrist, at your service" he says with a tip of his hat.

"Pft" Happy laughs, "you are so big-headed"

Toby pouts, "I found that comment offensive but true"

"There is no way you are a genius. Smart, but not a genius" she laughs some more.

Toby tries hiding his smirk. "Oh, but I am Ms. Quinn. IQ of 178. A doctorate and two masters by 17. Skipped my way through school" 

Happy raises her eyebrows and just looks at him and his proud smirk for a moment. Then she pulls out her phone. "I don't believe you"

Toby grins, because he knows exactly what she's doing. She's looking him up. If he really is what he claims he is, then there would be some record of him somewhere.

Happy shakes her head in disbelief down at her phone. "I don't like you" she huffs. Falling back against her seat.

Toby laughs, "I know"

There meals eventually come, and they eat in mostly silence. Happy makes a few sarcastic comments every now and then about people coming into the diner, and Toby laughs, giving her a run down about the person after reading them.

Their playful banter runs back and forth, like they've known each other for years. It was odd to be this comfortable with a complete stranger. Especially one that continues to threaten your life and safety every few minutes, without a clue if she's serious or joking.

To a normal person it would appear as if they were best friends or even lovers by how comfortable they seemed around each other, and that gave Toby goosebumps he's never had before.

Happy though, didn't appear as comfortable as he would like her to have been. But from what he knows of her, she doesn't seem to be that open or comfortable with anyone, and he's honored just to be having at least a conversation with her.

They finish their food, and their waitress comes to take their plates, and leaves two checks behind, per Happy's request.

But before she can reach for her half of the check, Toby snatches it away and out of her reach with one long arm. 

"What do you think you're doing?" She snaps, angrily.

Toby shrugs his shoulders, as he combines there checks, and stuffing a wad of cash into the black binder holding there receipts. 

"Gimme it" Happy grunts, leaning across the table to try and grab the checks. 

Toby holds it further away from her, "ah-ah-ah" he scolds, using his other hand to hold a finger in front of her face. 

Happy growls, and swats his hand away, reaching for the checks again, but to no avail.

"A normal person would just accept their fate Happy, and let the nice man pay for your meal" he says.

"I don't think I have a say in this matter, so do what you want" she waves him off, leaning back against her seat.

"You're welcome" he says, with a nod of his head.

Happy grunts a response, that he can't fully understand.

"I'll take that as a 'thank-you' he says, before calling back over their waitress, to collect their checks.

The waitress grins at him, and takes the checks before trying to slyly slide him a crinkled piece of paper.

Happy's nose scrunched up in disgust, as she walks away.

Toby waves at her politely, before sliding the paper into his pocket without a second glance. Then turning his attention back to Happy.

She looks at him suspiciously, "aren't you gonna read the note?"

He shakes his head, while resting his chin on his hand. "Why would I fantasize over being with another woman, when the perfect one is sitting right in front of me" 

Happy rolls her eyes, "you are such a flirt, you know that?"

She stands from the booth, Toby quickly following behind her.

She tries to hide a grin when he chases after her, and outside the restaurant. He walks her to her truck, without a word, and waits for her to start the engine before turning to walk away, without so much as a goodbye.

He's hoping his hypothesis is correct, and she enjoyed his company enough for her to call him back over. He didn't want to seem overly needy, or anything. And he hoped to the moon and back that he'd be able to see her again if she didn't say goodbye.

Meanwhile Happy grips the steering wheel, as she watches him trudge out of the parking lot. His shoulders hunched, to protect his neck from the onslaught of rain.

She felt hurt when he didn't at least say goodbye, or ask to keep in touch. She didn't even know why she liked the man so much, he was a stubborn jerk.

But she continued to watch as he walked through the rain, and back onto the sidewalk to continue his way down the streets.

Before she changes her mind, she throws her truck in gear, and exits the parking lot, and drives right past him on the road.

While she's speeding past, she can see his arms crossed over his chest, and his hat dipped to block his face from the rain, and how he fixed the collar of his jacket to keep dry. He looked like he was shivering too, as he attempted to keep himself warm.

She continues to watch him as he walks dow the road, and she sees him glance up at her to give her a sad grin, and a tip of his hat.

She bites her lip, and continues driving down the road.

Toby sighs to himself. He should have known that Happy wasn't the type of person to come crawling to a person. He should have just asked for her number, instead of being a stuck up wuss.

He shivers as he walks down his trail, and tries to avoid getting splashed by the ongoing cars passing by.

He turns down into an empty alley, and stands under an awning to keep himself dry from the rain that's falling even harder than it was before.

He hears screeching tires, and an engine rev, as soon as he turns the corner, but he pays no mind to it.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the brick wall, while his whole body continues to shiver.

It was winter, and it didn't help that he was soaked to the bone, with the frigid air blowing on him as well.

Soon enough a tan truck pulls down the alley, and the passenger window rolls down to reveal Happy.

"Get in idiot" she yells, rolling the window back up to avoid getting the inside of her truck soaked.

Toby's eyes brighten in excitement, as he clambers into her truck. Quickly closing the door behind him, to escape the rain.

His eyes close in relief, as he sits in the heated car, and as his body continues to shiver.

"What made you think it was a good idea to walk around in the rain in the middle of winter" she asks, with a huff, as she turns back onto the main highway.

He shrugs his shoulders, and grins to himself. "I just flew in from New York. Don't got a car or place to stay. All I got is what's in my bag, and on my back" he says, holding up a bag Happy hadn't noticed before.

She grumbles, as she takes a quick sharp turn at an exit. Causing a few upset drivers to honk their horns in annoyance.

Toby's lips are blue as he continues to shiver, "it's a l-lot colder out their than before" he's able to get out.

"Take your jacket off Doc," she yells, "that's what's making you so cold"

She tries to help him peel off his jacket, with one hand. Eventually he's able to work it off of himself, and throws it into her backseat.

"I'll drop you off at a hotel" she says.

Toby shakes his head, "don't got any money. Do you know any restaurants or something where you won't get arrested for loitering" 

Happy gets upset then, "why the heck did you buy our food, when that's all the money you had" she asked.

Toby chuckles at her worry, "oh please Hap. I am a gentleman, and gentleman pay for ladies meals. So that's what I did."

Happy hits him several times in the shoulder, in the chest, on his head. Anywhere she can reach., "You. Are. An. Idiot" she yells.

Toby laughs, and then coughs, "I know. And I love how you care for me so much Hap" 

She grumbles, as she turns onto a less busy street. 

Toby leans his head back against the car seat, while Happy continued to ask him questions. "Why didn't you just stay at the airport? Why'd you come here if you didn't have a place to stay? Why were you walking in the rain? Why are you such an idiot?" Things like that.

He answered her questions as discretely as he could, because at the moment he was just too cold to focus on anything, despite the heater going in the truck.

When Happy looks over at him, she sees how bad he is, and curses under her breath, "I can't believe I'm about to do this" 

Toby's eyes flicker open, and glance at the apartment complex their parked at. "This doesn't look like a restaurant that allows loitering"

Happy rolls her eyes, "it's not you big lug. It's my apartment" she says, climbing out of the truck.

Toby grins to himself, before grabbing his jacket, and stumbling after her.

"Y-you know Ha-appy, it's danger-rr-ous to bring strangers you've just me-e-t into you-rr home" 

Happy grunts in agreement, and pulls out her keys to unlock her door.

She pulls it open, and pushes Toby inside. Taking his soaking jacket, and hanging it on a nearby chair.

"Strip" she says, planting her hands on her hips.

"What?!" Toby yells, surprised.

This is definitely NOT what he was expecting.

Happy rolls her eyes, and takes a step closer to him, "don't make this any weirder than it already is. Now strip so I can put your clothes in the dryer"

Toby nods, and peels off his wet shirt. He grins when he sees Happy's eyebrows raise and trail over his upper body, before wrinkling her nose, and turning away from him.

She stomps down the hallway, while Toby strips to his underwear. Kicking his shoes over by the door, and piling his wet clothes on the floor in a nice pile.

His body continues to shiver, but he's much warmer now.

Happy re enters the room, and he can see the blush on her cheeks, as she throws him the big fluffy blanket she had retrieved from the closet.

She picks up his clothes and carries them to the dryer, before entering the kitchen an messing with a few things in there.

Toby wraps the blanket around his body, and sits on her couch. Really Relaxing for the first time all day.

He doesn't know if he was sleeping or not, but it seemed as if it were just seconds before he heard Happy sit down next to him. Far away.

He didn't blame her. He was a stranger to her, and she was tentative as to whether or not to trust him. He was actually happy she was careful, and understood that he could be a threat to her.

He cracked open his eyes, and sees her holding a mug out to him.

"It's hot chocolate. Drink it" she says, taking a sip of her own.

He nods, and takes it with both hands, letting the blanket one wrapped around his shoulders, fall down around his arms and onto his lap. Exposing his chest.

He doesn't care at the moment. He lets out a happy moan, as he sips at his drink, and let's the warmth from the mug deep into his hands, and heat himself up.

"You really know how to take care of me Hap" he slurs, closing his eyes.

If he were to open them, he would see the scowl and blush rising to her cheeks.

They finish their drinks, and Happy sets her mug down on the coffee table, and crosses her legs underneath herself.

"Tell me why your here in LA," she says with a frown, "and why I'm taking care of your sorry butt and I barely know you"

Toby chuckles, and tells her about his gambling problem, and the job offer, and escaping his old life. Which means escaping old debts and bookies, and making an attempt to restart in LA, with a clean slate. He tells her why he's broke, and doesn't have anything at the moment. And basically pours out his heart to her. Telling her everything, except about his parents, and other personal relationships she probably doesn't care about.

He shrugs when he finishes his story, "So now you know"

The alarm on the dryer goes off, before Happy can make a comment on anything he had just said, and she gets up to go grab his clothes.

She comes back with the warm pile in her arms, and she dumps it on the floor in front of him.

Before she could turn around and leave for him to get dressed, Toby grabs her wrist, pulling her towards his now standing form.

This time he sees the blush creep into her cheeks, because of how close she is to his clothes-less body, and she bites her lip.

Toby leans down to whisper in her ear. "You know, I'd really like to kiss you"

Happy's eyes widen, and Toby continues to look down at her in all seriousness, while he waits for her answer.

He starts to get impatient, "may I?"

Happy doesn't say anything, and just licks and bites her lip. Her eyes flicked down to his lips for a brief second, before looking back up at his.

And she didn't know why, but she really wants to kiss him too.

"I'll take that as a yes" he says, before leaning down the rest of the way to capture her lips.

He brings one of his hands up to cup her cheek, and he wraps the other around her waist, as he kisses her.

Happy's hand tentatively crawls up his bare back, and the other grabs at his hair, as she pushes herself into him.

He licks around her lips, and Happy isn't too quick to give him entry. Making him fight for what he wants.

So he does. He presses the tips of his fingers into her hip in frustration as he tries to gain entry.

She doesn't give it to him. Instead, enjoying his frustration and attempts to win her.

They break for a quick breath, before diving write back in, and this time Happy let's him in, much to his relief.

They fight each other, and kiss for a good 5 minutes, before Toby pulls away.

Happy lets out a whine, when he lets go of her, and steps back.

He pulls on his jeans quickly, and runs a hand through his hair before sitting back down on the couch in a daze.

"What's wrong Doc" she asks, sitting a bit closer to him than she was before. 

He shakes his head, "it's okay. You're just a really good kisser" he says with a grin.

She rolls her eyes, and places her hand on the side of his face, to turn it towards her.

She leans over and kisses him again, but before she can move to straddle his lap, Toby pulls away again, pushing her back.

"What the heck Doc," she asks, crossing her arms angrily, "your the one that started this"

She recognizes the smug smirk that forms on his face, "ah-ah-ah" he says as we waggled his finger in front of her face.

She groans and falls back onto the couch.

"I am a gentleman as I said, and we don't go any further until our third date. That is tradition"

Happy glares up at him, from her position. "What do you mean? We aren't dating"

Toby raises his eyebrows, "well, I payed for your meal, so I believe that counts as a date. But I'm afraid that next time around you will have to pay"

Happy shakes her head in disbelief. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She says, reaching for the remote, and turning on the TV.

Toby smirks, and pulls the blanket that fell to the ground over his lap. "I know"

Happy turns to a movie on Netflix, and pulls the blanket over her to, before scooting closer to Toby, and crossing her arms over her chest. "Here. Second date" she grunts.

And Toby just grins.


	2. Chapter 2 (Bonus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many people were asking for another chapter, I decided to write one. It's probably not as great as the original chapter, but at least it's something. I hope you enjoy.

“Happs, we’re out of milk,” Toby calls from the refrigerator door, emptying the rest of the contents from the milk carton into his open mouth. He places the now empty jug on the counter and peeks around the corner to get a glance of Happy bouncing around their bedroom, getting ready for her first day of work. 

She had slept through her alarm, or more like threw it across the room when it refused to shut up,  but she fully denied it. Thankfully her boyfriend of six months woke up just in time to gently nudge her awake for work. He knew how pissed she would have been if she missed her first day of working in a garage with cars and machines and he knew she’d be more pissed about that then she would from being woken up in the morning, so hopefully he wouldn’t get maimed anytime soon. Thankfully she was more grateful than angry, so that was there was a point for him.

“Why don’t you get your lazy self out of the house when you go job searching and by our groceries,” Happy says, storming into the room with the black laces of her combat boots trailing behind her. 

“Alright, I will,” Toby says, reaching over a couple boxes to grab a banana from the slowly rotting bunch in the corner, “as long as you eat breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day. I’d give you an apple, but you know the saying ‘an apple a day keeps the doctor away’ and I’d really like to stick around for awhile.” He laughs.

Happy just rolls her eyes as she grabs her keys from the kitchen table, and the banana in his hand then presses a quick peck to his lips before turning towards the door.

“Wait!” she pauses, closing the door again and running back into their bedroom, “gotta grab my specs.”

Toby chuckles, and grabs his bowl of dry cereal to collapse against the couch and turn on the news while Happy frantically searches for her new specs she finished up the previous night, before they got a little distracted. She emerges from the bedroom with the roll of paper tucked neatly under her arm and checking her phone for the time.

“Kay, I think I have everything,” she leans over and presses a distracted kiss to Toby’s cheek and grabbing her charger on the coffee table. He tilts his head towards her with his eyes still fixed on the TV screen as he attempts and fails to kiss her back. “No gambling, and at least try to get out and do something besides watching TV all day. Go find that friend of yours and stay out of trouble!” She instructs, patting his cheek a couple times and reaching for the door.

“Alright, no promises,” he says with a grin, “have fun at work sweetheart,” he calls as she slams the door hurriedly behind her.

It has been almost exactly six months since their abnormal meeting at the diner that they still eat at every night without fail. Toby stayed for that one night, and just basically never got up and left. Happy wasn’t to excited about the concept at first, but she was pretty sure it would be bad for their new ‘relationship’ if she kicked him out and made him sleep on the old bench outside in the middle of winter. It proved to work though, they had a pretty great system going for them and Happy found herself to be… well happy for the first time in a long time. He still annoyed her to no end though.

Toby sat on the couch for a good hour or so before he decided to get up, wash the dishes and throw on some clothes to head to the store. He had to walk, since Happy took her truck and he still couldn’t afford a car, but the grocery store wasn’t too far away thankfully. He had grabbed the list from the fridge before he walked out and looked down at what they had both scribbled on it for the past week. Some parts were a little illegible so he had to guess. He was pretty sure they weren’t in any big need for organic coconut oil so he skipped onto the next item on the list.

He was able to get halfway through before he had to call Happy and ask what half the stuff on the list was.

“What is it Doc? I’m at work,” she says after the third ring.

“Sorry to be a bother Hap,” he says, squinting down at the list, “but what exactly is an aerator?” 

“Oh, you’re shopping. That’s a part I need to fix our bathroom sink, there should be a few others on there too.” She says, and Toby can’t help but sigh.

“Hap sweetheart, those aren’t groceries. I’m at the grocery store with a gocery list and I don’t think I can find a…” he looks back down at the paper, “chlorinated polyvinyl chloride pipe, and if I do then I will willingly hand over my life savings to you,” he says.

“Alright fine, I’ll pick up what I need on my way home tonight,” she sighs.

“Kay, I’ve already got some more tampons and chocolate bars, anything else you need?” he asks, holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek as he examines two different jars of mayonnaise.

“No, not really. I’ll see you at home, my boss Walter is giving me a weird look.” She hangs up the phone before Toby can ask about the fancy coconut oil listed on the page, which he’s still not sure about.

“Welp, I'll just find it myself then,” he says, stuffing his phone into his back pocket and pushing the cart towards another aisle after tossing his selected Mayo into the cart.

Eventually he finds his way out of the store and not so subtly steals the shopping cart to carry the groceries back to the apartment and tells himself he would just return it later. By the time he gets back it’s 11:45 and he doesn’t have anything else to do. He makes himself a turkey and cheese sandwich, being sure to put good use to that Mayo he had debated over for a good 3 minutes. After a few bites he realizes that Happy didn’t have time to pack lunch for herself and she probably wouldn’t go out of her way to get herself something if she was caught up in her work, so Toby decides to make up her lunch to bring to her.

This time he calls a taxi, because the garage she worked at was way too far to walk to. She had driven by it a couple mornings ago to check it out and to let him see where she would be working, and he had to admit it looked pretty shady but he knew she could take care of herself if she needed to.

The taxi drops him of, and Toby pays him an absurdly low amount of money before waving him off. He knocks on the big metal door and waits, he was pretty positive this was the right building.

Eventually a tall man with curly black hair swings open the door with a frown, who he could only guess was Walter. His tie was worn loosely around his neck and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

“Can I help you?” he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Toby can’t help but analyze the man in front of him, he was making things way too easy and he can’t help but hum in amusement ay what he found. He kept it to himself though, he had to remind himself that this was his girlfriends boss and it wouldn’t get her anywhere for him to insult him.

“I’m just dropping off some lunch for Happy Quinn. She forgot to pack some this morning and I’m also pretty sure she won’t be going out anytime soon to buy lunch. So yeah,” he says, waving the paper bag in front of him as if he needed proof to accompany his statement.

Walter steps aside without a word and lets him into the dingy garage. It could use a bit of cleaning and maybe a bit more… liveliness instead of a couple desks, stairs, and a stained couch.

He glances over and sees Happy hard at work at something, her back was to him while she held up a slab of metal to get a better look at it. He hears Walter shuffle back to his desk in a hurry as Toby makes his way over to Happy’s little station in the corner.

“Hey sugar plum, how’s work going?” he asks, setting her lunch down on her desk beside a few parts scattered around. She jumps and drops the sheet of metal she was holding onto the ground, making a loud clang echo through the empty warehouse. He chuckles and leans against the desk.

“Toby! What are you doing here?” she questions angrily. He scared her and she dropped her project as a result, of course she was going to get mad.

“I realized while I was eating my own lunch that you didn’t pack your own. So… like the amazing boyfriend I am I made you some lunch and rode all the way here to deliver it to you in person,” he says cheerfully, holding out the bag to her and ignoring her angry glares.

“You better be glad I like you,” she says as she pulls out the sandwich he made for her and the Twinkie he stuffed in to alongside it. She takes a big bite out of her sandwich, because the only thing she had eaten all day was that lousy banana, and Toby rambles on while she finishes the bite.

“You’d be proud of me, I picked up a few job applications on my way to the grocery store, and I’ve looked a few of them over and I think the one most suited for a temporary work-” Happy zones him out as she finishes up her lunch, while glancing over to her boss’ desk just ot be sure he wasn’t getting annoyed, and apparently he was.

“-Oh, and also, I couldn't find the coconut oil you listed, I looked everywhere but I couldn’t find it,” he says while Happy pushes him towards the door with a hand to his back.

“You should’ve just asked one of the guys working there,” she sighs, opening the door for him and his face falls into a frown.

“Oh… I didn’t think of that,” he sighs, stepping out the door and turning to face Happy. She was laughing.

“For a Harvard graduated genius you're sort of an idiot.”

He laughs mockingly along with her.

“Ha ha, let’s all laugh at Toby for the one mistake” he says, giving Happy a short kiss, “I’ll see you at home Hap.”

She nods and closes the door behind him with a sigh of relief. When she turns around she sees Walter standing there with a frown and crossed arms, she’s not sure is she’s seen him make any other face for the whole day.

“It’s nice you have someone to take care of you,” he says, nodding his head as if he was agreeing to his own point.

“Yeaaah,” Happy says, nodding along with him and glancing around at the empty space. Wow this was akward.

“I heard he graduated from Harvard,” he was trying and failing an attempt at small talk and so was she.

Happy hated it when Toby pulled the Harvard card, but it might actually be to her benefit here. Her boss was smart, she was smart, and so was their other co worker Sylvester who had mysteriously disappeared at some point. So he might be keen to the fact that she has a brilliant boyfriend, it might win her some points.

“Yep, he graduated with his doctorate at 17,” she nods, attempting a smile.

“Hmm, interesting”

***

Happy gets home at 5 on the dot. She throws her bag to the ground, and tosses her keys onto the table along with her phone as she glances around the tiny but empty apartment.

“Toby?” she calls, knitting her eyebrows together. It was way too quiet and too clean for Toby to actually be home, but apparently she was wrong because he comes bounding into the room with a towel around his waist and head of sopping wet hair.

“Happy! You’re home early sugar plum. I’m, not ready yet,” he whines, frowning as he looks around the apartment, “I was going to finish cleaning up and set the table for the fancy dinner I made you in celebration of your new job and our nearly six month anniversary. Candlelit dinners are proven to be extremely romantic,” he says with a wink.

Happy tries her hardest not to smile, but it slips out anyway as she steps close to him.

“You are such a flirt you know that?” she says, grinning up at him.

“I know, you tell me that a lot.” He peppers her face with many kisses before turning back to run to their room and get dressed. “I’ll be out in a second my sweets.”

***

A delicious dinner and 4 glasses of champagne later they were both giggling and stumbling over eachother to get to the bedroom. Happy accidentally runs Toby into a wall, and Toby forgets to catch her when she jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist. They both laugh hysterically in both instances, as they attempt to make it down the hallway without many more mishaps.

Happy presses herself into Toby when they get to the clearing of her room, and Toby responds eagerly. Her hands go to his hair, as his fingers press grip mark into her hips. He falls against the bed and Happy climbs on top of him, they both have the biggest grin and continue to kiss and kiss until Happy runs her hands up his shirt to snake her nails against his bare skin. Toby groans and throws his head back as Happy presses a couple kisses to his neck.

After a couple minutes of drunken kisses and touches Happy pulls away and hovers above him, letting her hair drape over the both of them like a curtain.

“Oh, I forgot to mention… Walter offered you a job at Scorpion.”


End file.
